Long Lost Home
by MikeLegna
Summary: Jack Frost had been a wanderer for longer than he could remember, without a home or a family to go back to; but then came the Guardians and he had believed things would finally change. They did - but not on the way he expected. Now he needs to learn what 'home' truly means. / written for RoTG kinkmeme
1. Chapter I

**_Hello and welcome to another story of mine! I swear I'll finish every single one on my profile one day, but I couldn't ignore the plot that had jumped in front of me. This is a fill for a RoTG kink meme and you can find the link of the original prompt on my profile. This story isn't betaed and English isn't my first language so please let me know if you find lots of mispelled words or mistakes! For now, I hope you'll enjoy it!_**

* * *

 _"At the end of the day, it isn't where I came from. Maybe home is somewhere I'm going and never have been before."  
_ _ **― Warsan Shire**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter I.**_

An entire year had passed since Pitch's downfall, yet the Guardians of Childhood still had absolutely _no idea_ of how to deal with a child on their hands. That had been terribly obvious since the very first day they decided to kidnap Jack Frost and make him part of their weird little group, and he knew he shouldn't be surprised. They claimed to be protectors of the children when they didn't even have enough time for children, for they were too busy dealing with briberies and holidays to care about what was really important. They had simply _forgotten_ that gifts and quarters and colored eggs could be ignored or overlooked - special and unique moments, however, could **never** be replaced. They had forgotten that the smile of a child was more important than painting eggs, than slipping coins under pillows. They had forgotten that a hug was more important than a toy. It had made Jack wonder, more times than he cared to count, if he would ever belong. And twice more times they had proved he would _never_ be part of them.

It hadn't been just those three hundred years of loneliness, of being invisible and ignored by every human and almost every spirit in the world. It hadn't been just the whole Easter fiasco - that still stung deep inside him, like a wound that refused to heal properly even if he forced himself not to think about it, about the disappointment he had caused **and felt**.

It was the fact that they always refused to _see him_ as more than a trickster. Jack Frost was no fool. To them he was just an irresponsible troublemaker, and he had noticed it only a few days after taking his place as 'Guardian of Fun'. He had noticed how different he was, in too many ways. He visited children and played with them instead of being locked up in some hideout. He loved being seen, touched, talked to- and even if his believers were only a few children here and there, it didn't make things less wonderful. Children **enjoyed** his presence, his tricks and games. His fellow Guardians, however... they simply seemed not to know what to do with him whenever he passed by their homes in an attempt to visit and maybe know a bit more about his new 'friends'. Often Jack stood quietly during a meeting, playing with his snowflakes instead of really participating because his opinion would be as useful as snow falling during summer. He was the youngest of the group, therefore he knew _nothing_ about being a Guardian yet. Why would they listen to him when they were older and wiser than a winter spirit?

And even if he wanted to retort, to **show** them he did know more than they'd ever understand, deep inside he knew it was just pointless.

 _Why do I even bother to come here_ , he thought, watching as a fresh snowflake danced on the tip of his fingers. _It's not like they_ need _me now..._ and something inside him insisted on burn painfully everytime he wondered if they wouldn't need him anymore now that Pitch was no longer a threath, a bad dream that had been brushed off without a second thought. And Jack knew he shouldn't feel so used, he knew it was just a childish feeling trying to cloud his mind - but he was a child, fated to be forever a boy no matter what he did or felt. Pale fingers curled around the ancient staff in a tight grip as he forced himself to think about something, **anything** else. He shouldn't dwell on the fact that he, a child for all that matters, had been abandoned by the Guardians of Childhood for three centuries. If Man in Moon himself, the one that pulled him out of the frozen lake and gave him a new life, had cared nothing for all that time, why would _anyone else_ care?

"-not even listenin', again!" Bunnymund's harsh tone echoed loudly, suddenly close enough not to be ignored. Jack blinked a few times, confusion showering on his young features, and somehow it seemed to anger the Pooka even more. "Will ya never stop bein' an irresponsible brat?!"

 _What?_

"What?" The snow spirit furrowed his brows, searching in his mind what he had done in the past hour to make himself a target of so much unnecessary rage, yet there was nothing to recall. He did what he always did during another guardian meeting - sit quietly by the open window and wait for someone to acknowledge his presence sooner or later, listening to Wind's gentle words while the others argued over another stupid argument about toys or eggs. "What are you even talking about, _kangaroo_?"

And he knew it'd just infuriate the Easter Bunny even more but he couldn't resist the chance- his nerves had woken up all at once due the sudden verbal attack, and he wouldn't let the Pooka get out of that unharmed, even if he didn't want a fight now. It worked better than he had expected, for it had taken only a mere second for Bunny's fur bristle wildly. Really, what was wrong with those people...? Jack didn't even think before slipping off the windowsill, standing as tall as his young body could manage, staff resting lazily against his shoulder - ready to flee at any moment, to let the Wind take him home before enough harm had been caused. Why did every meeting need to end up in another useless fight? They were comrades, they should take care and look out for each other! Jack could understand why Bunny was so distressed - with Easter just around the corner, the Pooka wanted to make sure everything would be perfect but it didn't mean he could relieve his stress on anyone on his way.

"All we're saying, Jack..." Tooth said softly, fluttering in front of the giant bunny to prevent him from saying more right now. Maybe Jack could thank her about it later... "You have responsibilities and... you're not doing them. You should spend less time with the children. We know you like to be around Jamie and the others, but... you're a Guardian, not a child."

The noise that almost escaped his throat could be named as 'pathetic' yet he swallowed it back before it even had enough time to reach his lips. They really... were blaming _him_ for staying away during meetings? They were blaming _him_ for not participating when **they** were the ones that never listened to whatever he had to say, for wanting to spend time with those that **wanted** him around? That was... he didn't even know what to say. For a moment he dared to look at North and Sandy, he dared to hope one of them would offer him some support but... there was none. Not even the Guardian of Dreams, the one that had always been closer to him than the others, was looking at him! It _almost_ felt like Easter fiasco again. The grip around his staff faltered for a second before he took a harsh breath, the lump on his throat making it hard to think and concentrate. The Wind howled dangerously outside the Globe Room, shaking windows and wrapping his body in her gentle, invisible hands, willing to take him away in that very moment. He couldn't stay there anymore, and _she knew it_.

At least someone cared for him...

With a soft nod that meant nothing at all he allowed the Wind to carry him outside the window and into the cold weather of the Pole. How couldn't they _understand_ him? It wasn't so difficult! He had been alone for three centuries, and the children of Burgess had spoiled him with so much attention - and somehow he had believed his new 'family' would give him as much affection as anyone else. But old habits die hard, and the Guardians still worried more about their 'responsibilities' than about each other... The Wind brushed his hair gently, as a mother would do to her distressed son, trying to lift his spirits and push those saddening thoughts away from his mind. He was a free spirit, after all. He didn't belong in a place full of hard work and deadlines, she said softly, he didn't need holidays or briberies to make children happy. He just needed his snow and his fun, and _that_ was what children really cherished. _Don't be sad frost boy_ , she said. _We'll play and play until you smile again._

And she was so determined in making him feel better that neither the Wind nor Jack noticed the strange blizzard that had formed out of nowhere - a powerful blizzard that didn't come from his stress, and he noticed it a bit too late, when there was no way to get out of its way. Before he could stop himself, he was already lost in the storm of snow that felt _wrong_ , painful against his skin, and no matter what he did the blizzard didn't subdue under his powers- no, it only seemed to get stronger by the second. Pure fear ebbed and flowed freely through his body as Wind's grip faltered and then disappeared completely even if he was still clinging at his staff tightly, as he felt himself falling from the skies with no one to hold nor help him. Why was he so scared of falling, though? It had happened so many times before, and he had survived every one of them. But it felt different, as if he was being... _sucked_ into something - and the realization made him panic and struggle even more, but the blizzard refused to let go of him.

The ground was getting closer and closer now. Never before the snow looked so _terrifying_ , and for the first time in his life Jack Frost wanted to avoid it at all costs. In his blind agitation he closed his eyes, not wanting to see nor feel the pain that soon would explode through all his body-

And then he felt the Wind around him once more, placing him gently on something warm and soft. His hands ran through the ground, feeling the fresh grass against his pale fingers. Confusion invaded his mind, replacing fear and distress in a matter of second. To where did go all that snow from before? There was no grass on the Pole and the snow couldn't have melted that quickly, so... maybe he wasn't on the Pole anymore. Yes, that made some sense but... Could a blizzard have taken him that far? And his head chose that exact moment to hurt painfully, not allowing him to think past that point. When he tried to move and stand up, his body also seemed not to respond anymore, his strength suddenly vanished. Well he couldn't care less. Sleeping sounded rather pleasant right now... And before Jack couldn't do much but simply accept it, consciousness slipped from him and darkness surrounded him once more, as safe and relaxing as a mother's embrace.

And for the first time in a long time, he felt _at home_.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **Reviews, criticisms, etc will be more than appreciated!  
**_ _ **Thank you so much for reading and see you on next chapter~!**_


	2. Chapter II

**_And I've finally write it. Geez it took me longer than I expected but oh well, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. More notes on the end of the chapter, so I'll leave you alone for now._**

* * *

 _"Not all those who wander are lost."  
_ ** _― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter II.**_

The first thing he noticed when his mind finally decided to wake up was the warmth surrounding his body almost completely. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, and Jack knew he'd have enjoyed it if there wasn't that heavy discomfort that had settled on his chest forcing him to focus only on it for countless minutes. And then it was finally gone as if it had never existed at all, leaving him _empty_ and warm enough to start feeling trapped. Ever so slowly he forced his eyes open, nothing but darkness in there to meet his confused sight. For an entire second that lasted longer than it should, he allowed himself to panic freely, shamelessly - maybe Pitch had escaped again, maybe the Boogeyman had planned that alien blizzard from before and now was keeping him locked in some place where the Guardians couldn't find him...! And then his fingers curled on a soft, gentle material that resembled a blanket. No, it was a blanket! Someone had wrapped him in blankets at some point, making him warm and dizzy and... too cozy to think properly. It took him another second to remember. That was a gesture he had often appreciated from afar, as he watched mothers and fathers covering their children from the cold and the dark, kissing their foreheads and bidding them goodnight, sweet dreams. That was a sweet gesture that meant family, love, **safety**. Fear slipped away as easily as it had appeared.

Pitch Black would never be so _gentle_ to him, not after everything he had done. Well he doubted the Boogeyman could be truly gentle to **anyone**... no matter, for he had another dilemma on hands now that Pitch's idea was discarded. _Who_ had brought him to that place? The Guardians could've taken him to one of their places, but they wouldn't have covered him in warm blankets, of course. North's elves insisted on stealing his hoodie all the time, after all... and Tooth's fairies. But there weren't many friendly spirits out there, and they avoided him almost all the time. Jamie and his friends, maybe? But the children also knew a winter spirit couldn't be warmed up... Jack groaned, feeling a headache starting to form. Why did things need to be so complicated _all the time_? That was some kind of twisted joke, there was no other explanation. He turned slowly, and to his surprise he found himself in a very comfortable bunk... under warm, soft blankets he didn't really want to take off in the moment. Well he just hoped he wouldn't melt anytime soon. Melting didn't sound _fun_.

The first rays of sunlight invaded the room quietly, illuminating the place little by little, as slowly as a sunbeam could be. And Jack watched, in the purest awe he had ever felt, as light shone over the insides of a giant, magnific tree that resembled a very welcoming house. There were countless book on so many shelves that he could spend a century reading and would never finish them, books that seemed older than the winter boy himself. He doubted he could touch them freely, carelessly. Then tables came into view, filled with more books ands flasks and odd instruments he had never seen before, with potions still bubbling and gurgling as if it had been prepared in that right moment, and they were so colorful and inviting that for a second he wondered if trying one of them would really be a bad decision. Perhaps it would be, for he had no idea of whose house was that and what was inside those flasks... a soft hoot echoed somewhere inside the tree-house, then another and another. Owls! Could that place become more _wonderful_?

And it did. In a corner he glimpsed what seemed to be a man made of metal, a robot of some sort but better and greater than those he had seen on children's hands before. Whoever created that one did it with love, that was for sure. With a single movement Jack finally pushed the blankets away and sat up on the comfortable mattress, legs crossed and chin resting in the palm of a hand. There was so much to see in that marvelous place, yet he decided to stay still for long minutes, simply gwaking at anything his eyes could find with a childish curiosity. It made him feel better than stepping into North's workshop for the first time. That entire tree-house was much better than anything he had ever seen before, and even if he was in a place he knew absolutely nothing about, he felt strangely _safe_ in there. Safer than staying around his lake, safer than in any of the Guardians' hideout. How could it be? Maybe he shouldn't dwell on that so much and just enjoy the moment...

The loud, cheerful noise of laughter outside snapped Jack out of his trance. There were children around! Confusion fell over him once more. It was obvious that he had been found by a rare friendly spirit that decided to be nice to him, but would they live so close to humans? It didn't make sense. As far as he knew, he was the only spirit out there that loved to be around children even if they couldn't see him... and he felt his mood decaying with the speed of a rocket as realization forced its way past his confusion. He had never been in that place before, so children in there probably didn't _believe in him_. They couldn't see him nor play with him, like Jamie and Sophie and the others... Three centuries of loneliness weighed over his shoulders and pale fingers curled around a staff that wasn't there to comfort him this time. What was the point of finding such a beautiful, almost-home-but-not-quite place if no one could see him or talk to him?

No one but whoever had brought him here, his logical mind tried to argue, for he hadn't reached that house by himself.

Oh that was right! Someone had found him and taken him there. It was better than nothing, after all. Yet the dilemma hadn't be resolved just yet. He couldn't remember anyone that could've treated him so gently, nor any friendly spirit that lived near children. Most of them didn't even approach humans. Brows furrowed, the winter boy clapped his fingers against his cheek, trying to think but finding nothing in his memories. Would they be a spirit as lonely as him? Someone that lived near humans only to feel more real, more alive, just like he had done? It almost seemed so...

But he didn't need to wonder any longer, for a door had been opened and an old man stepped into the room, claiming Jack's attention in a matter of second. His expression was sympathetic and gentle, wise in a way only powerful wizards could be, and he had exquisite clothes and such a long beard that North would be _jealous_. A smile tugged at the boy's lips at the thought of those two ever meeting one day. Oh that would be so fun! The image of long beards getting ridiculously tangled in a comical fight crossed his mind and he didn't even try to suppress the fit of almost hysterical giggles that escaped him but it had been enough to give away he was there. The old man looked _right at him_ and somehow seemed to relax, as if he was just _happy_ to find Jack awake. Wasn't that... **odd**? The winter child tilted his head, allowing curiosity to overcome his senses. There was nothing dangerous about that strange man, yet something familiar shone on his eyes. He almost resembled North, with his ridiculous long beard... yet there was that feeling gnawing at the back of his neck, telling him about something he couldn't quite understand but didn't want to at the same time.

He knew he could trust that old man, and that was all he needed to know.

"How are you feeling, my boy?" The wizard's voice was as gentle as his entire being, and Jack couldn't help but smile again, relaxing under that caring gaze that seldom he had received in his life. It felt good to be taken care of... But he had no time to reply. The man was already talking again and approaching the bunk with something in hands... his staff! Jack didn't even wait a second before snatching the precious conduit back to the safety of his own hands, a layer of frost quickly covering the ancient wood as if it had always been there - and for a second he noticed the man's eyes flickering to the icy patterns before his gaze focused on the boy's face once more. "You've got us all worried. It's good to see you awake."

The snow child blinked slowly, trying to comprehend whatever the man was talking about now. No one had ever worried about him before, not even the Guardians with their 'we're family and we care for each other' talking. No one but the Wind, that had decided to pick the right moment to whisper happily on his ears and brush his hair away from his face, making him giggle at her silly excitement. She was a true good friend, and he'd never doubt it for a second. The old man raised an huge eyebrow at his sudden behavior, but there was curiosity sparkling on his eyes, as pure and fierce as a child's - and in that very moment Jack decided he really _liked_ that man, even if he had no idea of who the wizard was.

Oh, maybe it was time to start making presentations and find out what had happened to him.  
That sounded like a _very good plan_.

"My name is Ombric Salazar." The wizard said, almost as if he had read Jack's thoughts, a contained smile dancing on his lips. The boy blinked in surprise and confusion, but he had no time to wonder. "And I believe we both have many questions." Oh there were a lot of things going through his mind in that moment, and 'many questions' was surely one of them. The winter spirit nodded quickly and parted his lips to say something but- "But first things first, of course. You must be hungry."

Blue eyes glimpsed something moving by his side and Jack moved his head only to jump away from a plate full of the most beautiful cookies he had ever seen that had appeared on his bunk out of nowhere. There was even a glass of milk! How could it be? A second ago there had been nothing but shoved blankets- and just in that moment he noticed the blankets were gone, replaced by the magic plate with fresh cookies that smelled _so good_... And he knew it was a stupid idea to trust someone so easily, so openly, but that Ombric person had done nothing yet but be gentle to him. The Wind herself would've known if something was wrong and she'd have taken him away as quickly as always. With those thoughts in mind Jack grabbed a cookie and decided to nibble on it.

The taste was so delicious that he needed to shove the entire treat on his mouth not to moan shamelessly at the great flavor dancing on his tongue. He didn't need to humiliate himself just now, not because of a single cookie. Yet it didn't stop him from pulling the plate a bit closer to his reach-just in case, he said to himself. Ombric simply laughed as gently as he could in response, his smile bigger and brighter than before.

"Welcome to Santoff Claussen, young man."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **I swear I had planned a better chapter but oh well. I've written good part of it at 2am last night and now I had to go back and fix a lot of mistakes. No fun. If you notice some more mispellings or something, let me know. And a huge thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I hadn't expected that! You guys are great! Now time to reply some guests' reviews~**_

 _ **sparklehanna:** Thank you for the lovely review! *bows* I hope you'll enjoy what I'm doing with this story and I can say the Guardians will much likely regret being so blind to Jack's feelings. That's all I'll be saying for now~_

 ** _Guest:_** _Oh thank you so much, dear guest! You've put a smile on my face the moment I read your review. Thank you!_

 ** _And as always, reviews, nice criticisms, etc will be dearly appreciated.  
Thank you so much for taking your time to read it and see you on next chapter!~_**


	3. Chapter III

_**A very rushed chapter because I won't be around too much this week and I wanted to leave you guys with a chapter and an explanation. My finals are just around the corner and I need to study, therefore I'll be back at like... 27? Maybe earlier but I can't promise. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! More notes at the end.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter III.**_

Santoff Claussen was the most _wonderful_ place in the whole world, and nothing would ever change his mind.

The entire place was bigger than he had first expected, with so many hidden houses and entrances that he had needed an entire day to discover any every little secret buried under the village's protective layers, enjoying every game Bear and the Spirit of the Forest offered him during his endless explorations. The forest itself was exquisitely bright, so full of life in a way he had never seen before, in a way that couldn't be _natural_. He could feel Ombric's magic working on every leave, root and branch, on every door and window, keeping everyone safe, protecting their homes from anything or anyone that could bring harm. It was obvious the old man was quite powerful, and more than once in that blissful day Jack caught himself wondering why he had never heard about such a wizard before... and then the thought would slip away from his mind in a matter of second, because there was more _important_ things to worry about than his lack of information about some old magician... And said things would always be someone coming to _talk to him_.

He still couldn't understand it... the simple, breathtaking fact that everyone in Santoff Claussen could see him.  
He almost couldn't **accept** it.

It shouldn't be possible! Children and adults talking to him, touching him... and they had absolutely no idea of who he was! They didn't believe in Jack Frost, yet they could _see him_! At first it had been enough to make him wonder if he was just dreaming. For a few hours he had truly believed that was just one of Sandy's dreams and soon he'd wake up at the Pole or at his pond and everything would fall apart... but night came and left quietly, and the village was still on its place and everyone was still talking to him as if he was one of them, and they had been so gentle and welcoming that the uneasiness and shock from before ( _how could an adult see him, how could everyone see him without believing it wasn't supposed to happen!_ ) and every worry blurring his mind had disappeared without leaving a trace. The Guardians and their unacceptance had been completely forgotten. No matter if he was lost in a place he had never seen before, it was still the most **perfect** village ever. Santoff Claussen could've been placed right in the middle of Pitch's lair and yet there was no way Jack would be leaving anytime soon. No sir, he'd be enjoying every moment in there as much as he could.

The winter child laughed, pulling himself out of his thoughts. There was still so much to see, too many people to meet! A wave of sudden expectation ran down his spine and he leaped into air, falling right into the Wind's gentle arms - and even if she _felt different_ somehow, it didn't diminish his blind trust on her. Maybe he was just still drained from that little 'trip' in the blizzard and imagining things... And she must've felt his uncertainty, for she giggled silently, dropping him only to caught him when he almost hit the ground, making him laugh loudly and revel on her firm touch around his body. There was **nothing wrong** at all, of course. How could he doubt his oldest friend for even a second? As gently as always she placed him on the highest branch of the Big Root, brushing his hair as his eyes roamed freely through the entire village. There were children playing and adults doing chores, strange egg-shaped things running wild under their feet. They almost resembled Bunnymund's eggs... and Jack shook his head, pushing the Guardians away from his thoughts before they could settle on his mind. He didn't want to think of them, not now.

Because if there was someone that _knew_ about this wondrous place that was Santoff Claussen, a place in where everyone could see him... it would be the Guardians. And they had said **nothing** about it.

Did they truly cared so little about him, about their newest comrade?

"Jack?" And there was Ombric's soft, _blessed_ voice reaching his ears before he could fall further into those depressing thoughts. The wizard was always on time... It surely was some kind of _magic_. The winter child giggled, holding himself upside down on the branch only to look down at the old man, a wide smile adorning his lips. Ombric smiled as well, yet there was something strange on his posture. As if he was tense but didn't want to show it, not outside the sanctity of Big Root... "Would you come in? There's a few things we need to talk about. I may have found the causer of that blizzard you mentioned. He'll be here soon."

And the boy needed an entire minute before the wizard's words entered his mind. Whoever had caused the blizzard was coming to the village... would it be another winter spirit? But then, why had he _never_ meet one before? Well it seemed nothing made any sense at Santoff Claussen, and maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. Oh well... Three hundred years old and he still knew _nothing_ about the world. With a gracious movement he was once more on Wind's arms, landing on the stairs that lead into the Big Root. Ombric was already inside, flipping pages of three books at once - and there was no way in all heavens Jack would ever get used to such a scene. How could someone read so many books at the same time?! But Ombric was nowhere close of being a normal person, was he? In a leap the winter child had climbed **his** bunk ( _it was his now and he had been so happy he couldn't be grateful enough for being allowed to stay_ ) and grabbed a cookie that was always waiting for him, nibbling the treat while the wizard work on whatever he was doing now, staff resting on his lap.

"How did you feel, Jack?" Ombric asked suddenly, almost making the snow child choke on a drop of chocolate he had been playing with in his tongue. A sharp glance of the wizard had been enough to make Jack swallow it as quickly as possible, wondering if the man would ever stop reading his mind that way... But fortunately Ombric let the subject drop, still focused on how Jack ended up in the village. "During that blizzard, what did you exactly feel? Was it a normal storm?"

Oh what had happened could hardly be described as 'normal', no matter how much he tried to think about it. The winter child shook his head slowly, fingers running on the ancient wood of his conduit. Despite his mood, he had always been able to put down a storm but in that moment he had felt completely **powerless**. It hadn't been normal _at all_. It had been... _dreadful_... Not having the Wind by his side, not being able to stop the blizzard... being sucked down into something, somewhere and having no power to escape that. Pitch would've relished that moment. Ombric made a humming noise of understanding, startling Jack out of his thoughts once more. Would the wizard never stop that?! He enjoyed not having his mind read at every second, _thank you very much_. But then... it meant someone was caring about him, didn't it? Not even once Ombric made him feel unwanted, made him feel like a troubling thing standing on his way...

And just in that second he noticed the man was still waiting for a reply. Oh...

"I've felt like...something was pulling me down. The snow was painful and I couldn't stop the storm." Jack said slowly, grabbing another cookie only to have something on his fingers but his staff. Snow shouldn't be painful, not to _him_. Snow had been his home, his family since the very beginning, just like the Wind - and he **refused** to remember how she had abandoned him in that moment. It hadn't been her fault. She had tried to hold on him, he knew it... "I was scared."

His eyes met the wizard's, and for a moment he dared to see something akin to worry shining on Ombric's. Then there was a smile full of _affection_ dancing on the man's lips, making Jack feel his breath get painfully stuck on his throat, and the boy looked away quickly. It still made little sense to him... how could anyone who hardly know him worry and care for him so much? The Guardians had never shown so much concern for him before... well, he could expect anything from a place full of people that could see him without believing in his existence but it didn't mean he could accept it so openly. He shoved another cookie on his mouth, in hopes it'd help him to relax... but it was for naught. A door had been pushed open and suddenly there were people inside the Big Root talking too loud, children cheering and laughing and...

A boy, brighter than anything he had ever seen before, _floating_ right in front of Jack. It wasn't the Wind holding him. He was just there, standing in air as one would stand on the floor. His eyes were as green as emeralds, yet his hair was a mess of white as much as Jack's was. There was a long staff on his hands, longer than Ombric's... and he noticed how the boy's eyes flickered down to Jack's own before settling on his face once more, almost studying him. The winter child blinked slowly, almost to make sure he wasn't imagining things now- it wouldn't be the _first time_ , would it? But then the strange boy imitated him, looking as confused and clueless as Jack felt. What was going on in there now? For a moment he wondered if he'd ever get used to the things that happened at Santoff Claussen...

A giant bunny carrying a long staff, earing oval glasses and an elegant green clothing gave him the answer.

* * *

Once Jack calmed down enough ( _because that couldn't be Bunnymund how_ _ **dared**_ _they say that person-rabbit-whatever was the Guardian of Hope he knew?!_ ) and there were only a few people inside the Big Root, Ombric decided to offer him a glass of milk and some explanation. The bright boy had settled on a bunk on the other side of the room, yet his eyes never left Jack for a moment nor had he said a word the whole time. His name was Nightlight, someone had said at some point of the conversation, and somehow it seemed to fit the boy perfectly. The only girl that had remained on Big Root was named Katherine, and her eyes were as gentle as Ombric's. She kept smiling at him from time to time, arms wrapped around a book she refused to let go. Jack liked her. Her presence was calming enough, reliable enough and she could see him like everyone else. It would **never** cease to amaze him, he was sure of it. Finding another person that could truly see him was just... _gratifying_.

And then... there was Bunnymund, but not the Bunnymund he knew. His head hurt at the thought. The creature looked more like a giant human-rabbit, more terrifying and intimidating than the Aussie bunny he knew. It was just _wrong_. He couldn't be Bunnymund! Maybe they were relatives or maybe they just had the same name and he was just overreacting... and then the Pooka ( _it sounded familiar why did it sound familiar?_ ) approached him suddenly, his nose twitching ever so slightly as he seemed to analyze Jack under his strange glasses. The winter child didn't dare to move, staring back at the rabbit with all the courage he didn't feel in that moment. Why did he need to get in trouble wherever he went? Why couldn't he have a normal week at least for once? And then Bunnymund-that-wasn't-Bunnymund brought a paw to his pocket and brought out some egg-shaped candies, offering them to Jack as slowly as he could. As if he didn't want to scare him out of his mind again...

And the candies looked so beautiful, and their smell was so tempting that Jack needed to stop himself from reaching out for one. Bunnymund would never offer him one of his candies... and that one was calling himself Bunnymund.

"Please, have a chocolate." The rabbit said in his melodical voice that didn't fit him at all, yet his eyes seemed to hold some expectation within them... and then there was a single whisker twitching. A giggle made its way up to Jack's lips and he forced it back. There was no way he'd trust that creature so easily! "I can assure you it's not like you've ever proved before. This one has a vanilla center made with milk of bovines that live on the southern part of Antarctica. Cold and very troubling to get, yet very appreciated."

Jack wanted to reply that there were _no cows_ on Antarctica because he had spent almost his whole life traveling through those parts but the smell had grown delicious enough not to be refused anymore. Slowly he reached out and grabbed the egg-shapped candy and hesitated for a long second before bringing it to his lips. The flavor that seemed to explode on his mouth was surely nothing like he had ever eaten before.. he couldn't describe the amazing taste, or the way it made him feel strangely happy and relaxed, almost like when he was laying on a pile of fresh snow. He hummed in pure delight, pressing his eyes close for a moment as if it could be enough to keep the flavor dancing on his lips a little longer. It was just... _so good_! He opened his eyes again only to meet a very eager giant rabbit, his nose still twitching in antecipation.

"So, did you like it?" The Pooka asked almost quietly, eyes a little brighter under his funny glasses but Jack could just nod, humming softly once more. It was the best chocolate he had ever had, even better than the ones he had stolen from the Bunnymund he knew. How could they be so different? It made no sense but... _nothing_ really made sense in that place. Why did he ever bother to try to understand? And then the Pooka's ears were twitching and there was something akin to a smile on his face and... he looked so friendly for a moment that the winter child couldn't even remember why he had been so scared before. "Perfect! Now, would you allow me to explain the reasons you're here?"

Oh... so that Bunnymund had been the one that created the alien blizzard.  
Well, he'd like a **very good** explanation about everything.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _I promise I'll be writing a good chapter soon enough ;v; and as always, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, follows &favorites! It means a lot to me and you guys are great! Nooow time to reply guests' reviews!_**

 ** _Guest:_** _Thank you! I won't be giving up on this one anytime soon~_  
 _ **sparklehannah:** Ombric is just a great character and I need more of him on Jack's life~ thank you so much!_

 _ **And again, reviews, nice criticisms, etc will be dearly appreciated!**  
 **Thank you so much for taking your time to read it and see you soo** n!_


	4. Chapter IV

_**I know I've been away for too long and I know this chapter is way too short, but real life has been terrible to me. I apologize for the huge delay but I promise I'll be back soon with a good chapter. For now, I hope you enjoy this one.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter IV.**_

It had taken him a good couple of hours of silence and Wind's gentle, soothing touches to finally start believing what that weird version of Bunnymund had told him. The enchanted forest surrounding Santoff Claussen was the perfect place to clean his mind and _try to comprehend_ what had just happened to him, even if it still needed to make some sense. It was just... **too much**. Too much to think about, to understand, to accept. He had been dragged to another universe by a different version of someone he already knew because of some... failed experiments. And that Bunnymund was simply... nothing like the giant grumpy Easter Bunny he had met before. If he had gotten it right, every Guardian he had met had their own versions in this new place... Well it wasn't like his life couldn't become even more messed up than it already was. First being brought back by Man in Moon only to be left alone for three hundred years, then the Guardians and their little war with Pitch Black, and now that. What else could happen? A soft sigh escaped Jack's lips as he slammed his head against the tree supporting him, the sudden bolt of pain that rushed down his spine forcing his logical mind to accept it wasn't a dream nor a nightmare - as if he still had any doubt about it. He had been _completely_ awake for that whole week, being touched by people, talking and playing with them as if it was just another normal day of his life.

So why...why **couldn't** he simply accept the truth?

 _Because if it's true..._ a voice replied gently, almost sounding like his own. It was something that sounded deep, barely a whisper cutting through the fog that consumed his mind in that moment. _They'll try to send you back. And you don't wanna leave._

He scoffed at his own thoughts before it him him with the finesse of a punch.  
He **didn't** want to leave.

Why would he, after all? That strange, inexplicable week had been the best days of his entire life. No one had ignored him or walked through him. _Everyone_ could see him! Santoff Claussen was a place beyond imagination, ready to be explored through and through. Maybe the bright boy ( _Nightlight that was his name_ ) could be the perfect company for some new adventures! And for the first time in forever Bunnymund had been... so nice to him ( _and it didn't matter if it was a different version of Bunnymund, it didn't matter_ at all), offering him chocolate and a clear explanation of what had happened... why would he want to leave this perfect place? Why would he want to go back to being walked through, ignored, casted away because he didn't have the same experience the Guardians had, because he was different from them... the old wood of his staff creaked almost painfully under his sudden tight grip and the winter child let go of it, resting the conduit between his crossed ankles, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position on the branch.

Well, he could always blame everyone in the magical village for **spoiling** him with so much attention, for treating him like a lost child that had nowhere else to go.

Another scoff. He had _nowhere_ else to go, no home nor nothing but the Wind by his side. His lake started to mean less and less since the day he recovered his memories ( _because how was he supposed to feel at ease on the same place he had_ _ **died**_ _?_ ) and the Guardians... Pitch would become a good guy the day Jack Frost considered the Guardians of Childhood his family.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?"

The winter child took a moment to recognize the voice that reached his ears, blue eyes scanning the ground below until he finally spotted the girl. Katherine, if he remembered it well. She was smiling as before, yet there was something different about her smile. Something quite sad... or maybe he was just a little paranoic because of the whole situation. It wasn't like he knew her well enough to point if something was wrong or not. But he should worry about her, shouldn't he? For good or ill, he was still a Guardian ( _and he was still trying to understand why he took that blasted vow that day_ ) and he was supposed to watch over every child in the world - and for a moment, his childish mind decided to wonder if he should really follow it, because that was surely a different world and those things shouldn't even been taking seriously, because for once it'd be nice to have someone looking for him instead... and she was talking to him again. Jack quickly pushed the silly thoughts away and forced himself to pay attention to whatever she was saying now.

"...said he can fix the machine to take you home." And in that right moment he felt his heart sink deeper than ever before. Going back was just... the _last_ thing he wanted. He couldn't go back to that life of solitude. He didn't want to, and for a second he felt like an infant crying over some toy that had been taken away, but he allowed himself to feel so pathetic. There was no one around to jugde him but Katherine, yet he noticed her expression changing ever so slowly until she seemed to finally understand his reaction - or some part of it, at least. "You... don't have a home, Jack?"

He couldn't help but look away, suddenly uncomfortable in his own skin. He hadn't talked about that, about the centuries of loneliness he had faced, to no one in Santoff Claussen. He had been too busy having fun and playing and just... being himself around people that _wanted_ him around. Why would he ruin a perfect week full of fun with those stupid, gruesome details about his life? He didn't need people _pitying_ him, thank you very much. Katherine sighed from her spot on the ground and moved slowly to sit on the base of the tree, arms wrapped around her knees, looking strangely sad. He considered going down to give her some comfort but again, he knew almost nothing about her. How was he supposed to comfort someone when he didn't know what was going on? Instead Jack welcomed the silent moment that passed by and Wind's soft touches on his hair, brushing it away from his face.

It was so peaceful...

And he thought about the fights with Bunnymund, about how the Guardians refused to understand him, his manners. He loved Jamie and the other kids of Burgess, he truly did, but... only that wasn't enough anymore. He wondered when it had been enough, and he couldn't find an answer. Why would he want go back to all of that, all the suspicion and rejection, if he had so many _wonderful_ things in here, at Santoff Claussen? It was true he didn't belong there ( _he had fallen through a dimensional portal or whatever Bunnymund had called it_ ), but for the first time in a long time... he **wanted** to belong. But what if something happened because of him, of his little travel and Ombric and the others decide to send him back home? That wasn't an option he'd like to think about right now... Jack groaned, smacking his head against the poor trunk that had nothing to do with his sudden frustration. Why did things have to be so **complicated**?

"You could stay, if you want to." Katherine said at some point, the soft sound of pages being turned filling the air. "After the last battle with Pitch... everything changed. We could use some extra help."

Oh right. They had their own, twisted version of Pitch Black here.  
Jack almost laughed at the irony.

"I just... need some time to sort things out. It's been a long day."

She didn't reply right away, and he never noticed the exact moment Katherine started reading one of her stories loudly, too lost in his own thoughts to really pay attention to anything else... but ever so slowly, the gentleness of her voice and the Wind's cold touches lulled him into sleep.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **I'm not sure if I've replied everyone's last reviews so... thank you very much! I never expected all those lovely reviews, really. Thank you so much! The other Guardians (of book!verse) will be showing up pretty soon, and then we'll go back to the real story (if there's one...)**_

 _ **Again, thank you for your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are great!**_

 _ **See you soon!**_


End file.
